


Dad Number Two and Son Number One

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Spider Family, Spider-Verse, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: “Man, what are you doing here?”Peter’s smile turns nervous, and Miles tilts his head.“Keeping my word,” he says, pushing his hands in his pocket.“Your word?” Miles says, “We didn’t plan a meet-up.”“No,” Peter gives, and Miles sighs in relief. “But I did promise to train you.”





	Dad Number Two and Son Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Tooru_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tooru_Trash/gifts).



Miles stops when he feels a ripple in the air. He wracks his brain, trying to remember if he’s forgotten that one of the others were going to visit him. He decides that, no, he hasn’t, as Peter stumbles out of the dimension hopping device Penni made them all. 

He barely has time to catch himself before Miles is barreling towards him full speed. Peter lets out a small ‘oof!’ as Miles catches him in a hug.

“Peter!” Miles says cheerfully. 

Peter snorts in amusement, returning the hug. 

“You act like you haven’t seen me in forever,” he says, as they both pull away.

“You haven’t been here in three  _ months,” _ Miles chastises, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was just here!” Peter argues, and Miles shakes his head defiantly.    
“Three,” he reiterates, and the irritation in his voice is gone as soon as its come. Peter waves him off, and Miles drops it. “Man, what are you doing here?”

Peter’s smile turns nervous, and Miles tilts his head. 

“Keeping my word,” he says, pushing his hands in his pocket. 

“Your word?” Miles says, “We didn’t plan a meet-up.”

In truth, he has no idea if they planned a meetup or not. Gwen came last week, and he saw Penni just two days ago. They’re all supposed to meet up during spring break, but other than that, Miles can’t remember any other plans. 

“No,” Peter gives, and Miles sighs in relief. “But I did promise to train you.” 

Excitement bubbles in Miles’ stomach, and he can’t help the loud ‘whoop!’ he lets escape his lips. Peter watches him do his victory dance, an exasperated fondness in his eyes. 

“ _ Heck _ yes, let’s go!”

“Language,” Peter says, and Miles waves him off as he tugs him along. 

 

=============0===============0==================0================0=======

Miles drags him down to the tunnel his uncle had shown him all those months ago. May helped him make it his own little superhero cave, and the walls are covered in his art. 

Some of the gadgets this universe’s Peter used are sitting on shelves, also courtesy of May. She helped him drag some furniture down, and checks on him every now and again. It’s like having a second mom, only she doesn’t freak out as much when Miles gets a few scrapes he needs her to clean up on the job. It’s nice, to not have to worry about stressing his real mom out too much. 

“Eh, eh?” Miles prompts, spreading his arms to show off the room.

Peter whistles lowly and looks around them.

“Definitely looks a lot better than the last time I was here,” he gives, and Miles grins proudly.  

“Did it all by myself,” Miles says, and Peter raises an eyebrow in doubt. “... with some help from May.”

“There it is,” Peter says, and Miles deflates a little. 

It doesn’t last long though, because he remembers where they’re here. The excited energy returns, and he starts bouncing on his feet.   

“Where do we start?” Miles asks, and Peter shrugs.

“It’s your training room, you tell me,” he says, dropping his coat on the spider-man themed chair. 

Peter does a double take when he sees it, and Miles grins.    
“You have no shame,” Peter says, and Miles shakes his head.

“Nah.”

He digs some gear out of one of the boxes May gave him, and tosses some to Peter. Miles pulls on his gloves, and Peter, taking the hint, holds his hands out palms forward. 

“Give me your best shot,” he dares, and Miles grins. 

He punches the center of Peter’s palm, and he doesn’t even flinch. 

“Harder,” he says.

Miles punches again. 

“Harder. Harder. Come on, Miles, punch me like you  _ mean _ it.”

Miles does, and Peter yelps in surprise.

“Jesus, kid,” he says, shaking out his hand, “you’ve been holding back on me.”

Miles grins boyishly, shaking out his own arms. 

“Yeah, dad gave me some of Uncle Aaron’s stuff after the funeral,” he says, “I got the old punching bag.”

Peter hums and holds his hands up again.   
“You don’t even need me then,” he says, fake sadness tinting his voice.    

Miles rolls his eyes and lifts his arms again.    
“You’re not supposed to work out alone,” Miles says, matter-of-fact.

“Is that all I am to you?” Peter asks, “A… A  _ workout  _ buddy?”   
He says it with a look of horror on his face, and Miles cackles. 

“ _ Someone  _ has to be superhero ready around here,” Miles says, looking pointedly at Peter’s soft midsection. 

Peter chuckles, used to the banter from both Miles and Gwen. 

“Being spider-man isn’t worth not eating pizza anymore,” he says, and it’s the most serious Miles has ever heard him. 

Miles rolls his eyes again, something he finds himself often doing with the older man around.    
“Ready or not, here I come, dad number two,” he declares, and Peter readies himself. 

=============0===============0==================0================0=======

They work out until Miles is thoroughly exhausted, sprawled out on the floor half-asleep. Peter took the chair, and is still radiating nervous energy. Miles is about to ask what his problem is, but he speaks before he can.    
“I lied,” he says, and Miles perks up with interest. “I didn’t come here to just train you.”

“Of course not,” Miles mutters.

He expects Peter to quip back, to keep their silly games going, but he remains quiet. Miles, realizing that he’s being serious, rolls onto his stomach and props himself up on his elbows, giving Peter his full, undivided attention. 

“MJ is pregnant,” Peter says, “I wasn’t around much lately because the pregnancy has been hard on her, since we’re a bit older and all, but everything’s smoothing out. I’m gonna be a dad, Miles.”

Miles jumps up, grinning widely.    
“ _ Seriously? _ Peter, that’s so cool! You had me worried it was something bad!” he says, punching him playfully.

“Yeah?” Peter says, in a relieved rush, before laughing to himself. “Just a little scary to tell son number one he might have to move over to son number two.”

“I happily step off of my throne as son number one, and give my title to baby to be,” Miles says in a dramatically posh voice, and does a bow to seal the deal. 

Peter laughs at his antics, and Miles grins up at him.

“You know, I  _ have  _ always wanted to be a big brother,” Miles says, straightening out.

Peter smiles, and it’s that weird parental one that they give you out of the blue that practically screams ‘I’m proud of you’ in your face. It always feels unearned, and makes Miles squirm in discomfort.   

“I don’t think little baby to be could have a better older brother, even if MJ and I made him ourselves….. That sentence was a little disgusting, wasn’t it?” Peter asks, making a face.

“Listen, I was gonna say anything and ruin the moment, but since you brought it up…” Miles says, trailing off.

Peter laughs before getting out the chair with over exaggerated groan.  

“Come on, kiddo,” Peter says, “New York needs it’s spider-man to be good and rested.”

“Yes,  _ dad _ ,” Miles says, trailing after him. 


End file.
